Perfect
by Bella Morgan
Summary: Carly realizes she may not be as imperfect as she thinks she is. Jason/Carly Songfic, ples R/R.


Perfect  
  
By Amanda  
  
Rated - PG-13  
  
Genre - Songfic  
  
Features - Jason/Carly  
  
She'd never been the perfect one. The goody two shoes who always got the prince charming. Before Sonny, she never felt she'd really been loved.  
  
It's funny how  
  
Even now  
  
You still support me after all the things that I've done  
  
Carly's eyes fluttered open as she glanced up, seeing the familar outline of Jason's face. She sat up groggily, still tired, as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes and forced herself to wake up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jason's distinct voice greeted her, giving her slight comfort after having cried herself to sleep the previous night. Carly wasn't quite sure what to say. All she wanted to do was to keep crying.  
  
"You didn't sleep well did you?" Jason questioned knowingly.  
  
"How'd you know?" She responded.  
  
"You called out for Sonny." He replied.  
  
You're so good to me  
  
Waiting patienly  
  
And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care  
  
Carly scowled in spite of herself. "I'll get over it. Once me and Sonny divorce. For real this time."  
  
"You're not going to divorce him." Jason said simply.  
  
And she knew he was right. He was always right. God she hated that. But then the tears came.  
  
I never said I was perfect  
  
But I can take you away  
  
Walk on shells tonight  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
She stiffled a groan between her tears. Sometime he was so dense.  
  
"Carly."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him fiercely, crying into his shirt.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
And she knew it was. Every time Jason said it was okay it always really was okay. She was being over dramatic. But he'd never tell her that. That's what she admired the most. Jason would never judge her.  
  
Can't do right tonight  
  
And you can't say a word cause I leap down your throat  
  
So uptight am I  
  
"Make it go away, Jason."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know how."  
  
And she brought her lips against his, catching him by surprise. This wasn't happening. She was vulnerable. This was wrong. But he didn't have the heart to push her away. He couldn't turn her down. It'd break her, even though it was wrong.  
  
I never said I was perfect  
  
But I can drive you home  
  
I got down on myself  
  
Carly rolled over in her bed, seeing Jason awake. The sound of his zipper being closed up had woken her.  
  
Neither of them said anything for what seemed like an eternity. And Carly finally broke the silence as Jason pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to leave. Sonny called. He's coming over."  
  
And she knew it was over.  
  
Working too hard  
  
Driving myself to death  
  
Trying to beat out the faults in my head  
  
It was inevitable. She was back in the penthouse. Back being Sonny's wife.  
  
She hadn't talked to Jason since that night. Over a week ago. She'd managed to leave the room in some way everytime Jason came over to discuss buisness.  
  
She missed him. Not just because they had sex. But because she missed her best friend. The slam of the door brought her out of her thoughts. Jason.  
  
What a mess I've made  
  
Sure we all make mistakes  
  
But they see me so large  
  
"Sonny's out."  
  
"I know. I came to see you."  
  
Then the silence came. That awkward silence.  
  
It pained him to say it. But he did it anyway, clearing his throat, to get the full effect.  
  
"We have to forget what happened."  
  
"I already forgot." She said stiffly.  
  
He nodded, turning to walk back to the door.  
  
"Jason..."  
  
That they think I'm immune to the pain  
  
Walk on shells tonight  
  
Can't do right tonight  
  
"You're my best friend. You made me feel better.....Thanks."  
  
"Yeah..Bye Carly."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
And you can't say a word cause I leap down your throat  
  
So uptight am I  
  
I'm praying for a miracle  
  
That was her goodbye. Jason left town the next day. She drove him away, unbeknowst to her husband.  
  
But she knew he truly did love her. He left to save her. To save her from the guilt that would be apparent on her face everytime they were in a room together with Sonny. To save her from having to explain her whole mixed up life to Michael. But mostly he left to save her from herself.  
  
By leaving he showed her. She was able to be loved. She was perfect. Just the way she was.  
  
But I won't hold my breath  
  
I never said I was perfect  
  
But can you take me home 


End file.
